


Shut Up and Make Me Moan

by Tarot_Blades



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Percy is a good kisser, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ask Leo, foursome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarot_Blades/pseuds/Tarot_Blades
Summary: Basically a beautiful foursome between Jason, Percy, Leo, and Nico.





	

Dinner was over and it was time to go back to the cabins for a good sleep (as close of a good sleep as one could get on camp). But of course, fate decided that sleep was not as exciting as what they had planned. Fate decided that his sexual tensions with his friends should resolved. As Percy was walking away from the pavilion, he caught a glimpse of Jason's body in front of another figure. He turned around to look at him, curious of what he was doing, and noticed that the other person was Piper. A kind of discomfort came over him, but Percy thought nothin of it. Lately, he had been a little (much) too aware of Jason's presence; his eyes, his muscled body, and his lips. Every time he would show that (beautiful) smile, that scar moving with it, Percy would feel his head go blank and be filled only with that smile. And so, he reminded himself to stop staring, but how could he when Jason's head turned around to look at him with those sky blue eyes that would bring anyone to their knees. Percy quickly looked away trying, but failing , to make Jason not notice his stare and walked quickly to his cabin.

On his way, he came across Nico, who was supposed to be out of camp. He wasn’t aware that Nico was back from one of those unexpected trips he suddenly took- coming back exhausted and his eyes tired and scarred.

"Hey," he said, “Hey, welcome ba-" Percy started saying, but was interrupted by a sudden hug from Nico.

The hug was tight and too unexpectedly so Percy froze in place before his mind started screaming ‘whaaaat’. Nico buried his face in Percy's chest. "Are you okay, Nico?" He didn't respond. All Percy could come up with was to hug him back, so he did.

"Percy, I..." Nico whispered, almost unnoticeable. What could have possibly happened that Nico became more friendly, what did he saw.

"Mhm?" Percy hummed and placed his face on top of Nico's head.

“I had a dream where you went to Tartarus…” Nico said in a low voice.

“Hey, don’t worry. I won't go away.”

Nico’s hair was incredibly soft and fluffy. Percy couldn't get enough of it. He started playing with the hair in an attempt to soothe Nico; his hands moved through it and gently replaced some hair locks from Nico's face to behind his ear.

"Your hair is soft. It's really nice." With that Nico pushed him away and Percy saw a light blush on Nico's face. He went to touch his cheek out of impulse, but Nico started to walk away. Percy decided to give him space, what he did was a bit embarrassing and imposing.

Percy let out a heavy sigh and saw Leo, with his stupidly cute curly hair, approaching from his side. He was feeling bad from what happened with Nico, but also weird, like he needed to touch something or someone. He decided to try something new. A stupid idea really, but how many of those had he had and turned out fine? Really, who wouldn't be attracted to Leo's beautiful hair and figure?

With that mindset, he walked up to Leo, grabbed his face by the jaw and pulled their lips together. Leo was surprised and neither moved until Leo relaxed into it. It was sweet and gentle. Leo brought up one hand to Percy's hair, passing it through it fondly, and the other to his cheek. His hands weren't soft, but neither heavily calloused that they would feel bad to the touch, a nice sensation. His lips, however, were soft and nice. Percy pressed his tongue to Leo's lips and prompted him to open his mouth to allow access and so Leo did. They were both people of pride, they fought for dominance until Percy took his hand through Leo’s hair and tugged at it slightly. Leo let out a moaned and allowed Percy to take over. Leo placed his hand on Percy’s shoulder and pushed him back to get air. Percy took this opportunity and as he was being punched back, he quickly sucked on and bit Leo's bottom lip.

"Holy..." Leo couldn't think clearly after the incredible kiss he got from the _Percy Jackson_. Percy kissed his cheek and walked away with a smug smile on his face. He looked back to see Leo still dumbfounded and looking like he was in heaven.

Percy finally got to his cabin, took off his sweaty shirt, and laid down with his back on the bed. He brought his hand up to lightly brush over his lips, the lingering sensation of the kiss still on them. He let his other hand wander down, going over his chest and abdomen before reaching the tip of his dick. He let his fingers brush over it and then wrapped his hand around the base and started to move it up and down. Percy moaned loudly, saying Leo's name. He was then reminded of the other two who made him like this and was about to moan one of their names when said person came in.

Percy either didn't hear the door opening, or he didn't pay attention to it. Either way, Jason was standing there, eyes wide open and his body tense. He relaxed and looked to the door, immediately closed it. Percy stood up from his bed in shock and sat at the edge of it, his back to Jason, blush covering his shoulders.

"Ummm... Just wanted to inform you that there's no capture the flag this week..." Jason said. Somehow, his face was burning and he was a blushing mess. He let his eyes drift to Percy's back and trail his muscles.

"Yeah, um.. thanks..." Percy couldn't believe that he had been caught jerking off. Had Jason heard Leo's name? Had he heard his name? Percy's mind was racing with questions and burning with embarrassment.

Finding courage from the little ‘Ja-‘ he caught Percy saying, "Need help with that?" Jason said.

Wait, Percy thought, he must have heard wrong. He was going to reply no, but there was Jason in front of him. Jason bit his lips in the most sensual way that got Percy hard again. He knelt down, place a hand on Percy's inner thighs, massaging them, and grabbed his dick. Jason placed a light kiss on the base and started kissing his way up while he pressed a thumb on the slit at the head. When Jason reached the top, he placed a last kiss on the head and took it into his mouth, pressing and moving his tongue around it. Percy tightly closed his eyes and let out a loud moan. He arched his back in pleasure and place a hand on his bed while the other grabbed onto Jason's hair, slightly pushing it down for Jason to take more.

____________________

Nico was passing by when he heard a moan coming from Percy's room. Curious at the sound, he walked to a window and looked inside. His mind couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jason had his mouth wrapped around Percy's dick and moving his head up and down, sucking him off. Percy was arched back with his mouth open, moaning out Jason's name, words of approval, "use your tongue more", and "shit, Jason" among other profanities. He knew watching was wrong, but Nico couldn't take his eyes off Percy's body and Jason's mouth.

Percy had the great idea to look to his side, only to be met with Nico's eyes. They were fixated on the act and his mouth was slightly open. He seemed to have noticed Percy and his eyes grew bigger in surprise. Percy's boldness decided to show up and he bit his lip and smiled. Percy tugged at Jason's hair and pointed to Nico with his head. When Jason took notice of Nico, he used his hands to open Percy's legs, giving a better view of his cock, and motioned Nico to join.

Nico walked to the door and had second thoughts before he opened it and walked in to another of Percy's moans. Nico was about to turn back and close the door when a hand stopped it. Leo popped his head in and said, "Wait, Nico, I need to talk to Per..." Leo's thoughts left him when he saw Jason giving a _freaking blowjob_ to Percy.

"Oh...., well, that answers my question," Leo said nonchalantly. He stepped inside, closed the door behind him, and locked it for no more surprises (from the outside).

"You were going to have sex without me after that kiss? Real nice, Percy."

"I was waiting. I need you'd show up... ahh... e-eventually, AH!" At those last words Percy gave, Jason took in Percy's dick completely until his lips touched the hairs at the base. It was too much for him and came in Jason's mouth. Jason slid off the dick from his mouth with a pop and tried to swallow the cum, but ultimately, some of it dripped from his mouth and had to clean it off with the back of his hand. The sight of it made everyone hard, including Percy, even after he just came.

Jason stood up and bent down to kiss Percy. By the door, Leo was taking off his belt and shirt and tugged at Nico's jacket, motioning down. As soon as Nico took off the jacket, Leo attacked his lips. It was a deep, hungry kiss broken off by Jason's hand that moved Leo to face him and kiss him. Percy stared at the scene in front of him.

He then decided to join and started to place small kisses on Nico's neck and his hands wandered under his shirt. Percy pulled up Nico's shirt off of him. Percy pulled Nico into an embrace, both their bodies were pressed and Nico felt Percy's dick against his back and realized he was naked.

Percy told Jason were the lube and condoms were (no one questioned their existence) and Jason went to take them. Leo went back to kissing Nico and his hands were going over Percy, grabbing his ass and massaging it in any way could think. Percy grabbed Leo's hair and let out a low moan before moving his head away from kissing Nico to kissing him.

They had Nico sandwiched between them, not that he complained. Nico began to move his hands all over Leo’s body, trailing every scar and every curve. He moved his lips along Leo’s neck leaving a ghost trail with them. Jason came back and told Nico and Leo to be naked and Percy helped him out of his own clothes.

Once naked, Jason placed his lips close to Nico’s ear and whispered, "Nico hold on to Leo and spread your legs," and Nico did as he was told.

He wrapped his arms around Leo's neck and put his legs apart with his ass up to Jason. Leo grabbed his asscheeks and spread them open for Jason to slip in one of his lubed fingers in Nico’s hole. Nico moaned into Leo’s shoulder.

“Have you done this by yourself before, love?” Said Leo, but he did not give him time for an answer when he pulled him into a kiss. Nico could only moan louder, his fantasies could not compare to the real thing. Percy walked behind Jason and wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed the back of his neck and shoulders and wrapped a hand around Jason’s length to jerk him off.

Jason added another finger and Nico arched his back and groaned. He would moan out “harder, faster, more” on every theory if Jason’s finger. And Jason would reply with praises. “You look beautiful tight around my fingers.”

Being able to take three fingers, Leo spun Nico to face Jason with his back to him. He asked Jason for a condom. Jason opened the packet and put on Leo’s dick. Leo slid his dick between Nico's ass to tease him and received an almost silent whine. Nico put a hand on Leo's ass and pulled him forward.

“Eager, are you?” Leo complied with Nico and aligned his dick sliding in slowly. Nico moaned a loud ‘deeper’ and Leo slid in completely to the hilt. Percy placed his fingers on Nico's chin and his thumb caressed his lips.

Jason placed a finger on Percy's hole and moved it around the rim. Percy looked at him like a sad puppy and Jason raised a brow and asked in a husky voice, "Are you scared, Perce?"

Percy replied too fast, "Stop talking and make me moan, Jason."

Jason pushed in two fingers with ease. "You're kinda loose, Percy. What have you been doing in your spare time?" Percy could only reply with a loud moan.

The room was filled with moans and groans and the occasional "harder" and "faster" from Nico and the "Jason, fuck.... fuck me already" from Percy. Jason pushed Percy closer to Nico so that they were sandwiched between him and Leo. He put on a condom and entered Percy slowly. Jason groaned into the crook of Percy’s neck and once fully in, he pulled out to the head and thrusted back in, each time harder. Percy grabbed both his and Nico’s dicks and started to rub them against each other. Nico was the first to come, semen covering Percy's hand. After a couple of more thrusts, Leo came inside of Nico, moaning out his name.

Jason and Percy fucked for a while longer. Jason came inside of Percy with a groaned and did a few more thrusts for Percy to came on his own hand.

____________________

Leo took Nico to the bathroom, started the shower, and waited for it to turn warm. Leo helped wash Nico and to clean him from the cum. Jason and Percy walked into the bathroom with wide smiles on their faces. Jason lightly kissed Percy's lips and went to Leo to one on his lips. The four of them showered. They said the occasional compliment to each other and Leo’s terrible pick-up lines that apparently seemed to be working.

After the shower, they walked to Percy's bed and thankfully it was big enough to fit all of them. Jason laid on the far end with Leo to his left . Nico was next to Leo, moving to his side so he could hug him and bury his face on Leo’s chest. Percy laid behind Nico, placing his arm over him and his hand on Leo's side. Jason stretched his arm for Leo and Nico to place their heads on. He kissed Leo's hair and said, "Goodnight, everyone." They all replied their goodnights and slept.

[Here](https://1drv.ms/u/s!Aozuerq9uCG4vif5zv8e19LbNGSH) is the drawing this was based on!


End file.
